


Колодец крови

by Bavaria_World



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood Drinking, Gen, POV First Person, Poisoning, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World
Summary: Вторая встреча даркина и ноксианца.





	Колодец крови

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана задолго до реворка Атрокса

Не думал, что это случится так. Отравленное лезвие, отравленная рана, отравленная кровь. На теле убийцы не было противоядия – он знал, что не уйдет от меня. Где только удалось найти такого…

Я иду по галерее, надеясь, что успею добраться до узла связи и предупредить брата. Они могут прийти за ним.

Если уже не пришли.

 

Я остановился, оглядываясь. Капли крови очертили пройденный путь пунктиром на ледяном каменном полу.

Дальше зала с атриумом, ещё одна галерея и дверь с табличкой. Я вижу все так ясно, будто на весь путь смотрю из безвременья.

Ноги тяжелые, сердце бьется все медленнее. Каждая секунда близит небытие, но я продолжаю идти. Даже сейчас у меня есть цель. Предупредить. Дать шанс.

Пусть он окажется сильнее.

 

Тяжесть давит на плечи, и я падаю в круг лунного света, прямо на середине пути. Вокруг лишь тьма.

Я поднимаюсь на колени, медленно, ненавидя себя за время, которое так бездарно трачу. Силы утекают вместе с ним. Я смотрю на руку, которой закрывал рану – она в крови, а кровь – в черных маслянистых пятнах. На дне ладони я вижу искаженное отражение луны. Отвратительная смерть.

Свет закрывает фигура, на руку падает тень. Я поднимаю голову и встречаюсь с нечеловеческими горящими глазами.

Атрокс.

 

Его крылья, больше похожие на боевые штандарты, колышутся от слабого ветра. Его меч направлен на меня. Они оба живые и оба смотрят. Тишина дрожит, распятая меж нами на лучах лунного света. Холод подступает к спине.

Я помню нашу первую встречу. Он погрузил мой разум в ярость. Наполнил душу жаждой, которую утоляет лишь война. Я обезумел тогда. Ослепленный яростью, я убил командира, чтобы повести солдат за собой.

 

Атрокс бесшумно спускается в залу. Полет больше похож на медленное падение. Будто он специально тратит мое время впустую.

‒ Ты умираешь, ‒ он расширяет глаза. ‒ Не в битве.

От звуков этого бесцветного голоса меня охватывает гнев, предавая сил. Очнувшись, я тяжело поднимаюсь на ноги, чтобы продолжить путь. У меня есть цель. Я должен предупредить его.

Но это длится лишь мгновение – я падаю вновь. Так похоже на кошмарный сон.

‒ Я пришел спасти тебя.

Я прекрасно слышу его, но не собираюсь отвечать. Слова тратят жизнь.

Я начинаю медленно ползти в сторону галереи, ведущей к узлу связи, постепенно покидая пятно света. Тьма окружает меня, но я не боюсь. Я вижу лишь образ двери с табличкой, будто водяной мираж на подрагивающем горизонте пустыни.

Руки демона опускаются на плечи и лишают меня сил. Будь ты проклят.

‒ Отпусти… ‒ говорю я голосом, который сам едва слышу.

Он переворачивает меня на спину, придерживая одной рукой. В другой у демона сияющий прозрачный шар, наполненный до половины красной жидкостью. Луна смотрит мне прямо в глаза через дно сосуда.

‒ Пей.

Его голос вновь пробуждает в теле силы, и я пытаюсь вырваться. Я знаю, что он сожжет остатки моего разума в пламени гнева и ярости, в котором горит сам. Я не хочу вновь становится безумцем. Только не сейчас.

И опять силы уходят столь быстро, как и появились. Он подносит сосуд к моим губам, и я смиряюсь. Надеясь, что успею связаться с Дрейвеном прежде, чем сойду с ума, я начинаю пить. Жидкость не имеет вкуса. Я делаю глоток и больше не чувствую самого себя. Спустя несколько мгновений, я ощущаю, как по венам заструилось пламя, а в груди забилось учащенно раскаленное добела сердце. Мучение и благодать.

Рана зудит, затягиваясь. Я пью, закрыв глаза. За веками светло, будто солнце светит прямо в лицо. Сосуд становится чрезмерно легким и пропадает. В пламени, которым объято мое тело, я замечаю одну вещь.

Я больше не хочу войны.

Жажда утолена.

Атрокс продолжает держать меня на руках, будто ему ведомо сострадание. Огонь переполняет меня, но яда в венах больше нет. Я открываю глаза, зная, что не закрою их прежним.

 

Мир вокруг – лишь энергия. Стены, пол, потолок, небо, Луна – все единый, светящийся поток. Я перевожу взгляд на Атрокса и вижу человека. Измененного, искалеченного, забывшего самого себя. Я вижу, как от него к мечу идут красные нити – их вечная связь, невозможность существовать друг без друга.

Наши глаза встречаются.

Сердце в груди постепенно остывает, а мир уже не так отчетлив в своей истинной сути. Моя одежда промокла от пота и вся пропитана этим ядом. Но он больше не навредит мне. Никогда.

Я хочу поблагодарить его, но понимаю, что слово никогда не вместит того, что должно вмещать.

Атрокс кивает головой.

 

‒ Найди и убей тех, кто это сделал, – говорит он. – Действие – лучшая благодарность.

Я соглашаюсь, понимая, кого он имеет ввиду.

‒ Маги увидят, что ты изменился, – демон продолжает свою речь. – Не говори им ничего. Ни правды, ни лжи. Молчи.

‒ Хорошо.

Я ощущаю, что он убирает руку и опираюсь на свою. Слабость, ещё несколько минут назад пригвоздившая меня к смерти, теперь кажется иллюзией.

Атрокс поднимается на ноги и берется за рукоять меча. Я вижу, как красные нити меж ними сокращаются, растворяясь в прикосновении.

‒ Почему ты спас меня? – я сажусь на полу, судорожно ловя ртом воздух. Тело все ещё горит.

‒ Потому что ощутил, что ты умираешь.

 

Демон поднялся вверх, исчезая в лучах лунного света.


End file.
